Training
by Stephycats7785
Summary: A one-shot series between Chloe and Zod. Zod has decided to make Chloe like himself. These stories are the different phases of his training and there relationship as it grows. Rated M for later chapters.


**Title: Training**

**Rating: M for future chapters!**

**Pairing: Chloe/Zod**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else from Smallville. The song lyrics at the begining do not belong to me either.**

**Summary: When Clark told Chloe he wouldn't save Jimmy that was the end of Chloe's friendship with Clark. Feeling alone and lost Chloe becomes a target for Zod. He doesn't want to kill her. He see's alot of himself in her and he has made the decision to train her and make her strong like him. A one-shot series on the different phases of training.**

**AN: I know a Smallville story and not Twilight, you all must be in shock! So as most of you can probably tell, I am very suprised that I was inspired to write a Smallville fanfiction. I swear I lost all inspiration when they totally ruined the Chloe/Davis storyline. I was watching the season opening and I fell in love with Major Zod. And you all know that while I like Chloe/Clark or Chloe/Oliver, that I have a flair for liking the odd pairings so it was no suprise that I thought of Chloe/Zod right away! This story will be a series of one-shots around Chloe/Zod. I doubt they will go in any order or anything.**

_I fashioned you  
From jewels and stone  
I made you  
In the image of myself  
I gave you  
Everything you wanted  
So you would never know  
Anything else_

_Keane-Spiralling_

Zod's Pov:

Seeing her body hanging from chains connected to the ceilling and blood seeping from open wounds that were created by _my _hands was far better than how she looked when I first layed eyes on the pitiful creature she once was. Pathetic as she was and still can be at times, I felt myself drawn to her. Humans would probably mistake that feeling for something as feeble as attraction or worse love.

I sneer at that thought because love is an emotion, humans feel emotion, humans are weak. It's a simple equation really once you look at it. Emotions were a weakness. I was Zod, I had no weaknesses. I had been tied down by emotion before and it would never happen again. That was why I was _helping _this human female. I was freeing her from a life as a weaker species.

The day that the blonde ran into me outside in the streets of Smallville, I had been exploring much to Tess's immense displeasure, and I was forcefully knocked down onto the concrete by a crying, blonde, woman. She was muttering about Kyrptonians, Clark, Jimmy, Davis, and a ring. I didn't know who she was but obviously she knew quite a bit about my kind, so I had taken her as my hostage.

I brought her back to Luthor Mansion and proceeded to try and use my interrogation skills on her. It was easier said than done. The green eyed human was very stubborn. Charm didn't work on her and that had been my first option because humans broke so easily that I feared I would kill her before I got to hear her scream. I tried threatening her next and the woman had the nerve to insult me. Me! My patience had begun to run very thin.

I had grabbed her by the hair and wrenched her out of her chair before forcing her to her knees. "Kneel before Zod!" I demanded of her. I yanked her head to the side but no whimper or sound came from her mouth other than more of her stubborn and rebellious attitude.

"Go eat green Kryptonite!" She snapped back at me. I growled at her not only because of her stubborn personality but because she knew more about my home planet and my race than she should. She wasn't even scared and that needed to be taken care of. I was a Kyrptonian damnit and not a nice human loving one like Jor-El either. I would have to show her.

I backhanded her across her cheek but still she uttered no sound of pain. "You would be wise to learn who I am girl. I know things that I could do to your human body that won't kill you but I promise that you will begging for death. I could use two of my fingers and make it so you'll never be able to move your body ever again. I could-"

"You could really use some practice on your evil genious speech. I hate to tell you that its a little lacking in the scary department. If your aim was to bore me to death then keep on talking because that may actually work. To bad Lex is dead, I'm sure that he could give you pointers on how to be an evil dictator. Atleast when he made an evil genious speech it kept me entertained. The man did have flair and charisma." My eyes flashed dangerously at her and the next thing she knew was that she was laying on her stomach with my knee pressing tightly against her back. I could feel her gasping for breath.

"Do you want death?" I questioned her as I pressed my knee even deeper into her back. "You humans are like insects, you need to be exterminated. Or if not destroyed you need to be controlled."

I slowly removed my knee from her back because I wanted to hear her response. I had to see if she lost her defiance and had finally learned her place. Apparantly she had not. "You'll learn real quick Zod," Her voice is laced with malice. "that humans are more resillant that you think. We won't be destroyed or controlled without one helll of a fight."

How was it that she was still alive? If this Lex was as good as Tess said he had been, and this Chloe girl had been such a nuisence then one would think that Alexander Luthor would have taken care of her long ago. Yet he was human so I held no beleif that he was as good as many claimed him to be. He had been beaten, that wasn't a point in his favor when it came to showing how unstoppable he was.

"Who says that I am not up to a challenge? It will be easier than some of my earlier conquests but I can assure you that I will enjoy watching your species attempt to stop me. Maybe if you tell me what I want to know then I will spare you. I may even keep you around as _entertainment._" I let myself smirk at her to let her know that I had my own defination of entertainment. I let my eyes linger on her form for longer than was needed. For a human she was attractive I would think. Not that I spent my time looking at humans because there really is hardly anything to look at. Yet out of all humans I have had the misfortune of meeting, she was the one I could look at the longest without feeling the urge to vomit.

"You'd have to kill me before I ever let you touch me." She was standing again, yet the pain I caused in her moments before was plain as day with the way she was slouched over.

I held her jaw between my fingers and squeezed hard. "Don't think that I will spare you. You may provide amusement for now but I could always grow bored. Then there would be no need for you to stay alive." My threat was no laughing matter. If she valued her life she should learn respect and learn it rather quickly. My temper was quick to rise and if you had any intellengence at all you knew not to make me angry.

"Who says that I want to stay alive? Just do it already. For someone that supposably is one of the most terrifying creatures in existance, I am really not all that afraid. Either kill me or torture me. Either way be done with it." As I looked at her I could feel my fingers itching to snap her neck. Itching to wrap around her throat until she turned blue. I wanted to show her how fragile she was. I needed to show her how easily I could break her. Not only mentally but physically as well.

"Not until I learn what you know." My face was only inches from hers. I could feel my breath caress her lips. "As soon as you tell me what I need, I give you my word I will end your life. It will be my pleasure."

"Save yourself alot of wasted time. I won't be telling you anything in this lifetime or the next." She didn't talk again after that. I suppose her lack of being awake and alert had something to do with it. By defying me and challenging me she had chosen a path she would regret. I would make sure of it.

As I looked where her body was hanging now I realized that I preferred her this way. I was hoping she waked soon. I was ready to start my next round of interrogation. Let's hope that it didn't work. The blonde female from Earth was a challenge and I _liked _a challenge. I would hate for it to end so soon. Yes, lets hope she did not crack from pressure anytime soon.

END!

**AN: So yes I know this was short but as I said it will be a series of one-shots and drabbles so they will be short. Next up we have the first torture session from Zod to Chloe. If you have a request please let me know in a review and I will write it. Any situation is welcome..just tell me the situation and whose Pov. I really hope you all like this.**

**I was not sure how to write Zod because we have only seen him in one episode but I promise later on there will be more into his thoughts and actions. I hope I did well considering what little we know about him. Please R&R!**


End file.
